Question: Janelle saved up $\$265$, then she bought a sweater for $d$ dollars. How much money does Janelle have left? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Solution: Let's see what happens as the price of the sweater increases: Price of sweater Amount of money left $\${10}$ $265 - {10} = 255$ $\${20}$ $265-{20} = 245$ $\${30}$ $265- {30} = 235$ Price of sweater Amount of money left $\${d}$ $265 -{d} $ The answer: $265-d$